


Colorful

by veivei



Series: Aoba FTW [13]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Durarara SH, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veivei/pseuds/veivei
Summary: Sequel to Moth in which Kuon dyes Aoba's hair blue.





	Colorful

**Author's Note:**

> I make the assumption here Aoba's hair was initially black like it was in Durarara!! novels.

“You laughed at me for doing that makeover, senpai,” Kuon pointed out. “Remember? How you showed my old photo to Orihara-senpai and bullied me for it? And look at you now.”

Kuon ran his hand through Aoba’s hair, admiring his handiwork. It had taken him most of the afternoon to bleach and dye Aoba’s hair but now the strands moving between his fingers were really blue. Kuon wasn’t sure if he liked how it looked yet but he liked well enough that he was allowed to do this. And the looks part was also a matter of getting used to it, just like back when he’d dyed his own hair green for the first time.

“You know well enough I’m mean, Kuon,” Aoba said as if he was quite proud of that, looking at himself in the mirror. “Also, you went too far with the green hair and the piercings and ditching glasses all at the same time. What did you expect?”

“I got plenty of compliments actually, thank you very much.” 

Kuon moved his hand away from Aoba’s hair, even though he didn’t want to. It was getting ridiculous to keep touching it, though. 

“You just made yourself look like a delinquent,” Aoba said.

“But we are delinquents, Aoba-senpai. At least I’m not hiding the obvious,” Kuon said with a self-assured smile. “So, what’s your reason for wanting to dye your hair in the first place?” He asked, because he hadn’t asked before.

“I wanted to see how it’d look.”

“And here I thought you wanted us to match.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Kuon?” Aoba looked Kuon in the eye in the mirror.

Kuon forced himself to laugh to hide how the intensity of Aoba’s gaze was making him feel.

“Maybe I’ll go blue, too,” he said, growing serious, as if he was seriously considering that.

“Don’t, we’d just look like a pair of idiots. And then Yoshikiri would figure out it’s the new fashion and dye his hair blue, too.”

“That’d be funny.” Kuon laughed some more.

“No, it wouldn’t." Aoba stood up. "Thanks, Kuon. It looks nice,” he said after turning around and heading out of the bathroom.

Kuon followed him.

“That’s all I get?” he asked. “A ‘thanks’?”

Aoba stopped walking.

“And what else do you expect to get?” he asked without turning back to look at Kuon. “You want me to pay you?” He actually took his wallet out of his pocket.

“Hell no, senpai. I don’t want your money. You get most of it from me anyway.”

“Then what do you want?” Aoba looked at Kuon over his shoulder.

Kuon decided in that moment that the blue hair was quite cute on Aoba after all. Though lately he had these kinds of thoughts about him in general so maybe his opinion was biased anyway. Choosing Aoba of all people to have a crush on was a bad idea and Kuon was well aware of that, but he couldn’t really help it. All he could do was hope for Aoba not to be excessively cruel to him about it.

“You know well enough yourself what it is I want, senpai,” he said, trying to sound confident, even though his throat was strangely dry.

“Yes, I have an idea, Kuon.” Aoba turned around and approached him with a smile on his face. “But I would still prefer for you to tell me yourself. Another time, I guess,” he added, probably concluding that Kuon was speechless.

Kuon wanted to prove him wrong with some ironic remark but somehow couldn’t really think of anything.

“I had a crush on my senpai once too, you know.” Aoba reached his hand out to touch Kuon’s face.

It wasn’t bruised anymore and the touch felt more solid now that it didn’t have to be so barely there in order not to hurt. Aoba’s thumb brushed Kuon’s lips. And then his hand was gone. 

Aoba’s smile widened at Kuon’s visible distress.

“And what happened?” Kuon asked feeling strangely vulnerable about how he had no idea why Aoba was telling him that and whom he might have meant.

“He pierced my hand through with a pen, for starters,” Aoba said, his smile not wavering.

Kuon realized instantly that he’d seen the matching scar on both sides of Aoba's hand before.

“I know you want something from me, Kuon,” Aoba continued. “But consider first if you can even take it.” 

He stepped away and Kuon watched frozen in place as he turned around, walked to the hall, put on his shoes and his coat, opened the door and left without saying another word.

Kuon got very angry once he got a hold of himself, his hands curling into fists at his sides. Why Aoba had to be like that, he thought, why couldn't he stop talking in riddles and being all creepy while at the same time bothering him with his innocent looks and touching him like that? Whatever that senpai of his had done to him, he shouldn’t take it out on someone else.

Then again, Kuon doubted he would have gotten interested in Aoba in the first place if he was a _normal_ person. It was the way he himself was broken inside that had pushed him to become acquainted with Aoba and his gang in the first place after all.

He went back to the bathroom to assess the mess there. Cleaning all that up was going to take a while, he thought. It was better to get right to it so it’d be done once Nozomi went out of her room to shower in the evening. Kuon didn’t want any questions. He wouldn’t have known how to answer them anyway.


End file.
